


Besotted

by Lairavaturi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Loki has big dick, Loki is clearly smitten, M/M, Pregnant Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Size Queen Thor, Top Loki (Marvel), Unplanned Pregnancy, but he is not gonna accept it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lairavaturi/pseuds/Lairavaturi
Summary: When Loki had joined the Asgardian's ship, he had no idea that he would actually end up joining them to Earth, helping them in restoring New Asgard and actually sticking up with them for so long. But now a days Loki was rarely able to do what he wanted, specialy when his idiot of a brother was involved.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Besotted

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers Infinity war.. What is it? Thor and Loki had safely reached to Earth without any interruption and trying to build up a new world for their people and each other.
> 
> All the mistakes in the fic are mine.

After finishing his meeting with nobles, Loki made a beeline to doms he and Thor shared. His frustration was rising, particularly at himself. When he had joined Thor in the ship, after causing Ragnarok, he was thinking of a small reunion or maybe helping Thor with some political setting, during their journey. As Loki was certain that he would not be welcomed on Earth. But that certainly had not gone according to his plan. 

In fact nothing had gone according to his plan. He had no idea how that small reunion has turned into a bone crushing hug leading to soul scorching kisses, from Thor marveling at the size of his cock to riding him like a pro. The only thing Loki could say with certainity was that he was completely unable to deny anything to Thor. 

The thought scared him, more so when Thor got knocked up after their unexpected mating. He was scared, shocked, confused and glad at the same time. But when Thor held his hand and locked their fingers, looking up at him with unadulterated joy, Loki couldn't stop the stupidest grin spliting over his face. 

While he certainly had developed a better tolerance for his time with Thor, Loki was still not much fond of others, just like they were not fond of Loki. People on Earth were even worse, the suggestion that Loki should reside somewhere else resting at the tip of their tongue, and Loki knew that whatever truce they have offerd was only because of Thor's condition who was unable to lead New Asgard with twins growing up within him. 

That didn't make his situation any better though. Specially when Thor was not there with him, like now when he was under Eir's care for regular check-up. Which was ridiculous though, because it was hardly a day and he was already missing the oaf. 

Urgh! Sentiments! 

Once he reached the dorm, Loki quickly settled on their shared bed and his hands started to travel down abstractly. With a groan, he unbuttoned his pants and started stroking his shaft lightly. Eyes closed, he could easily imagine Thor's lips working down his member. It was only thing that was appropriate for his Frost giant status and Thor had developed a special liking for it. And Loki had developed a liking for the way Thor's canal envelope around it. 

His mouth went slack as he imagined Thor moving his lips teasingly and sticking his tongue at the head while fondling with the underside of the shaft. Loki's breathing was shallow as he moaned silently in the pillow. He was getting close- 

When the door opened with a bang, Loki opened his eyes but did not stop his ministrations, as he knew who would come to this room without knocking. 

"Oh" Thor muttered absently, his eye wide at the scene behind him. 

Thor chewed his bottom lip between his lips, to stop himself from interrupting Loki and this was all the stimulation Loki needed to spill all over himself. He laid there panting for a second, when Thor got over his shock and started to disrobe himself. 

"Well, I am done for tonight." Loki said, not bothering to ask how the examination had went. He knew that Thor had a habit of freeing himself from healing chambers before he was given the actual permission to do so. But not with the children, Thor was very protective of them and if he had come to their room tonight, only meant one thing- everything was alright. 

Thor pouted, standing naked supporting his swollen belly with one hand, then shrugging to himself and going to look up for the lube in the drawer. "Fine, I will do it myself." Loki knew he had lost the battle but he still tried to take a hold.

Even when Thor took plenty of lube and started probing his entrance with his finger, leaning over the table, providing Loki with the full view of his golden globes. Who knew that the Mighty Thor could present himself so well. Loki sucked in a sharp breath, when Thor's other hand went his nipple. 

When Thor turned to face him, there was a smug smile over his face. His expression going slack as he added another finger and then another, preparing himself with full enthusiasm. 

Loki sat up to have a better view, while his cock stood up simultaneously. With a pained cry, Loki started to stroke himself.

Thor arched a questing brow at Loki and Loki could only manage to get a stiff nod, going crazy with the need to feel that ass around his stiffness. Thor was quick to remove his fingers and rushed to bed to straddle Loki. 

Loki's hands moved to grab his thighs, when Thor started swallowing his cock greedily. "Careful. You will hurt yourself." He chastised mildly but was ignored promptly. 

Thor's movements were rushed and incoherent, while his belly moved with each thrust even after being supported. Loki met the each thrust with equal enthusiasm, while kissing Thor fervently. It was not long before they both found their relase, shaking and gasping in the afterglow. 

Once they both regained their senses, Loki just hugged Thor tightly, it was difficult with the belly but Thor managed his head under Loki's chin. Loki closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. 

He could worry about the future later.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo.. Finally I have completed my first piece. Hopefully this was worth a shot. Your response will be really appreciated. .


End file.
